Vision
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Levi has a nightmare-can't sleep so he visits Hange in the dead of night.


**Disclaimer:** 'Attack on Titan'. I don't own it-anything related to it etc. I'm a fan though, it's awesome. If you aren't caught up on the Manga, anime- OVA's  &/or specials you should skedaddle their will likely be hella spoilers so yeah.

 **Pairing:** Hange Zoe/Levi Ackerman

 **Title:** Vision

 **M note:** I can't sleep so I decided to write fanfic. Don't worry, it's a one-shot. AU, ooc-you know the drill.

 **Note 2 mainly for myself:** Mission dream, details-trees, his old squad. Erwin dies- that hurt. Eren and Armin almost kicked the bucket still alive though. If I ever do an 'Attack on Titan' story again it'll be a Mulan A.U. cause that movie is the best.

* * *

"Let's roll out." Levi waits till his squad takes off. Going ahead because he can't follow just yet. Protocol dictates that he scout out the area first then find Erwin.

He wonders if Hange is safe. Erwin wouldn't let her wander off into danger alone so he lets the thought go.

After an hour he's found Erwin, killed some Titans and gone through the plan. Apparently there'd been a change in strategy since his arrival. Unprecedented because there were significantly more Titans gaining an upper hand.

A new tactical shift had been in place. One his team has yet to be made aware of.

They'll adapt he just has to go get them.

He hops the horse and glares at the big ass trees. This part of the forest is eerily silent bring his alert signals up a notch.

Walking beside his horse because he got fired of sitting he recalls what he'd said to them. Not sure why he's thinking about it that doesn't stop him.

"Split up, take Eren. There are three sightings of Titans up ahead according to the flares. Take care of them if you can't avoid it. Afterwards we can get back with enough time to spare. Don't rush into things or drop your guard if things seem to good-easy to be true."

They had met his gaze evenly. Saying 'bye Captain' and 'see you there'. Looking ready for whatever came there way, having him know that they'd stay unflinching in the face of danger. He felt pride in his team.

He assumes that at some point the squad begins to retreat deeper into the forest edging their horses, propelling forward at top speed.

A well timed flare must have lead them off course. They likely did not want to waste gas unnecessarily.

From the intel he later gathered. What he in part assumed and his mind has provided sometime during his way to and from scouting for Erwin they were ambushed by an abnormal.

A Titan not only on a murderous rampage. She had ran with purpose and a goal in mind. Sparing those who didn't engage. Armin attested to it.

Knowing them they weren't backing up from a fight if it came knocking. Eren was likely ordered to flee while the remaining-surviving squad members because he'd seen, found Gunther's corpse almost a quarter of an acre behind.

They would have wasted no time in engaging the Titan in battle. Hell bent on avenging there fallen comrade and friend.

He can see it. Clearly picture Petra and the others in battle. Having seen, battled alongside and against eachother enough times to know.

They would have initially had the upper hand, he is sure of it.

Probably aim for the obvious 'weak' spots although virtually none but the nape of the neck. It doesn't mean they can't-could not have bought themselves some time by cutting at it's eyes or it's Achilles tendon.

Thanks must have cornered the Female Titan, with the vertical maneuvering equipment's gas and with their skill he's certain that they could cripple both her arms.

Cut at the rest of her limbs to create an open and or at her eyes to make them useless. Open up a window of opportunity and there would have lied the possibilty of success.

The job should have been a piece of cake.

But when Eld, Oluo and Petra move in for the kill. He would have bet money that the Titan suddenly, somehow regenerates at an alarming rate.

He had seen it firsthand-and proceeded to wreck them. He just lived to see the aftermath.

.

Levi wakes up with a simple blink that brings the darkened room to life and to focus. He touches his face and mumbles the words.

'Shit'. 'It was a stupid dream' and 'even stupider mission'. One they failed his mind helpfully supplies.

They had died, laid their lives down for the greater good. A service to the King. Gave up their bodies. Time.

They were fighting to protect Eren so he could one day return the favor and help the people eradicate Titans.

It's a reoccurring dream, a nightmare. One that hasn't left him no matter the amount of time that has passed. At least this time it didn't warp the events of past tragedies.

Drag Isabel or Farlan..

Erwin.

He pulls at his blanket and tries to count sheep. In his case how many Titans he can find then slice and dice.

A few minutes pass and his brain still hurts. He feels like shit because this room alike his bed feels too stuffy.

Like he is either suffocating gradually or feeling somewhat claustrophobic. To his surprise he take note of himself. He's shaking slightly at least his hands are.

He can still picture the scene clearly. The blood, the smell of death. His heart breaking then re-hardening and closing off because he had to keep his emotions in check.

There was no time for such distractions as bawling over a fallen soldier. Leave yourself open to mistakes or a number of attacks.

He had failed them. He was their leader. Should have been there. Could have helped even the odds.

He feels remorseful at having survived, that he wasn't quick enough-there at the time to save them but it already happened and there's no changing that no matter how much he wants to.

Still he allows himself this moment of weakness. Wanting to get over it already but understanding that he won't get anywhere if he can't work on jumping over this.

To make matters all the more dire and in his opinion unnecessarily shitty to a new extent he is sweating bullets and he reeks. Thinks himself a pig.

He pulls his blanket off and looks for his shirt then shoes.

Thinks his boots are in need of a shining and that he'll go for it if he still can't hit the hay in the next hour.

That dream went for his life and distorted reality. He had no idea what went down with his squad, Yeager or the Abnormal-Annie Leonhart.

Only that he arrived in time to see the carnage. Eld, Petra, Gunther and Oluo. They had died for humanity and it's last shred of hope against the monsters.

He hads seen Mikasa, that crazy girl taking the Titan that had befallen some of the best soldiers to walk beyond the Walls.

All for Yeager and her unwillingness to believe him dead, defeated. He doesn't want them to die. They aren't friends. Not by a long shot but he would hate to collect there wings so early on.

A full minute passes by. He thinks he should take a dump then a shower because he is awake already.

It could be worth a shot maybe it would help clear up his mind. He goes to his closet and pulls out a towel, his shower supplies then some spare night clothes and underwear.

Before he leaves for the door he walks back to the bed and removes the bedsheet then proceeds to put on a fresh one and leaves the dirty, folded thing on a chair next to the door.

In the morning he will wash it alongside his clothes. Go about his day and push the nightmare(s) down and out the picture so he can focus on the task at hand. It's at times like this he is glad he is abnormal.

.

"Levi. What are you doing here?" It comes as no surprise that he arrives to her quarters uninterrupted.

He looks clean. Like he just came out of the shower. Judging by the smell of him and the clearly wet towel around his shoulders he did.

Now that he is here he mentally falters. Looking at her from the doorway a moment, long enough to feel somewhat guilty that he's bothering-checking up on her so late into the night.

Getting over it because it can't be helped. He's here now so he might as well make the most of it. Taking a step forward he prepares to speak.

"Sleep eludes me." He opts out of telling her she was the reason for it. That he wanted, needed to see her alive.

"So you couldn't get anymore sleep and decided to come to my room?" She had just gotten to bed, against her normal routine but she supposed it is because she needs to be as awake as possible in the morning.

And honestly so far she hasn't gotten very far or much done in her opinion, scientific or otherwise today.

"You aren't making a fuss about the books thrown haphazardly around or the spilt tea leaking from the desk. Last time you chased me with a mop and threw a bucket then dragged me back to clean up my mess. Screaming 'garbage' like it was murder. But now you are just standing there, looking at me."

She points out one of his recent bouts of insomnia but doesn't press further after having called herself out on the mess she feels a little disgusting then proud because only she can see. Have him all bent out of shape in a snap.

He makes a curious 'mhm' noise as she reaches for her glasses. Puts them on then lights and adjusts the candle so that it illuminates the room to a further reach.

"Something must be wrong with you..You're welcome to spit it out. Or stay and take a seat."

He pulls up a chair, the one near her a desk and drapes his towel over it.

After what feels an eternity but is likely an instant he moves to her bed, sits on the edge. Thinking better of it a moment later.

Throwing caution or doubt to the wind when he rolls on top of her and she lies there as if knowing the drill.

As if they'd done anything remotely like it before. He pins her right hand against the pillow while she looks up at him.

Kisses her cheek before his gaze softened when she calls his name, drawing it out as her face goes red.

He knows he likely isn't that better off. And maybe it's just impulse. An afterthought long held in the back of his mind but he's taking a chance and going with it.

Even if it doesn't go very far or neither mention it in the morning. Right now she doesn't seem to mind. If she had he'd be on the ground with his dick chopped off into a million pieces. He wouldn't put it passed her.

.

.

"You lucky duck. I brushed my teeth. I'm pretty sure I'd have killed a man, I had onion soup with garlic bread for dinner. Although I've always enjoyed a little torture myself."

She blows air to his face and he between feeling teased and wanting to kiss her like he means it.

Like he will promise that he will give it his all in the fight and he'll win. That when this is over they can have a life together, maybe even children along the way.

Although he thinks it the latter unnecessary, unwise when concerning their line of work even in a hypothetically foreseeable future.

Right now it's too much to ask for. Think about and although he just has faith in himself cause that's all he can afford.

Knows he will not be making promises he does not think he can keep.

As long as she breathes. It won't matter.

He cracks a small smile at that before saying.

"I'm humanity's strongest, I wouldn't go down that easy." Before placing a hand just above her navel and resting it there.

"I'm lucky you're alive and kicking, more or less."

She lifts her leg to knee him in the stomach playfully as if on cue in its too slow abruptness because had she been serious- no matter his speed he wouldn't escape it.

He grips her thigh and continmplates the possibilities and there outcome then lessons his hold on her.

Backing up and off slightly.

Thinking the longing to kiss her a spur of the moment, the type of situation soured his adrenaline, instinct and hormones.

That he'd forget it in the morning once his head clears.

"You look like death right now." He kisses her other cheek then her temple. Romantic. She pulls him closer when she grabs at his shirt.

Hange can feel the full weight of him now that he's given up on holding himself and in to her wordless demand as they lie there on her too warm bed even though he no longer minds the heat.

"Even though you have some weird ass hobbies that usually end up being a nuisance to my person and it's common knowledge you have a what the fuck is it called-" he makes a 'hold on I'm thinking' face before settling.

"Metaphysic thing. A weirdly inappropriate thing for Armin and Eren-nay all Titans. I bet it has your blood pumping." He looks her in the eye and she knows he's teasing.

"Metaphorical, an allegory can also work maybe. And-" She laughs a moment before speaking again.

"What. No, yuck. I am not wet nor for your information do I get an awkwardly timed boner for them, aside from the occasional drool. Despite disposition."

She takes it a step further when clearing the air by saying.

"If anything happens to change. You'll be the first to know. I just enjoy studying them. Don't tell me your jealous. It doesn't suit you." She looks at him as some water droplets fall against her face and pillow.

He should have done a better job of drying his hair but she doesn't mind as much because he smells delicious.

Moblit would have appreciated this. That she was happy over something other than Titans or danger for once. She thinks Mike would have too with his sense of smell and all.

She misses them.

Levi pulls her from her thoughts when he speaks again. Having noticed her distracted demeanor and a look of sorrow flash over her a moment later.

"Course not. I want you with me, Four eyes. Shitty glasses and all. Just letting you know." He makes a non-committal noise even though he is the one to suggest it when she leaves her hand against his cheek.

"Thanks for the talk. I'm sleepy already. We should do this again." He wants to grab at her hair. Run his fingers through it but knowing her as long as he has its real likely she probably hasn't bathed in a few days so it is most definitely not a good idea.

Still, on a good day he'd have risked it.

She doesn't know where to start. What to do or say because in this field she's at a loss and disadvantage, despite her again.

There hadn't been much opportunity and she'd been exponentially more interested in her work.

Although she had gone through the biggest crush on Keith Shadis. That had been unexpected, fun even but she got over it.

What she's feeling for Levi is different, more intense if that helps define it. So it is unfortunate in it's unchartedness until she builds up the courage or reckless attitude to see it through and where it leads.

Right now she is just going to stay quiet until he is done because damn.

He takes her in, can tell that she needs to shave but it should wait till the morning.

If he were to tell her now he wonders if she would tell him to mind his own business or that he should be able to touch the top of the doorframe before he can judge anyone.

"I like it when you smile. It makes me feel warm inside. A hormonal response, I suppose."

Hange keeps him tethered in place. Her hand still on his face and he has a faraway to him that has her wanting to bring him to the present in a minute.

"Yours scares the shit out of me." He snaps out of it. Chuckles when she gapes and he can tell she is embarrassed instead of annoyed or offended and he's glad she gets him.

"You should rest. We'll need that brain of yours. Sweet dreams, Commander. 'R else I'll get the Queen on your ass."

He had wanted to tell her something else.

To not remind her or Erwin or his death and her new title but it's too late. Plus there's no way or reason for him to ever contact Historia. Especially not for some petty ass shit.

It'd be hellacious.

He wants to grab her hand but lets the thought go. He won't let things escalate further, they've gotten pretty far as it is.

It should be enough.

Choosing instead to move off of her and readjusts his clothes although they hadn't really moved out of place.

"Try to get a good night's rest. I think you need it. We all do but you most." He wants to tell her that she's important but it feels like he's about to overstep therefore drops it.

With that he leaves and doesn't turn to look at her.

She wonders for a second if had. If he would have elaborated further on what brought him to her in the dead of night.

.

.

.

Three, four maybe five minutes later she here what she has learned to be his footsteps approaching and he does not resort to knocking. Instead just dropping what she assumes to be cleaning products, likely a broom and a bucket accompanying 'em on the other side of her now closed door. Calling out.

"By morning you better have the dump you call your quarters clean or I won't be snatching up Titans for you for a month."

Yeah right that's an empty threat. She's willing to call his bluff when he appears to be walking off judging by the sound of his retreating steps.

Adding a touch of extra measure to the threat with the additional. "I'll keep Eren busy and Armin away for the time being if it comes to it. Don't buy it, you're welcome to try me."

Both know she is the Commander but it doesn't matter. In the morning when she wakes she will try to focus on picking up her mess.

It obviously won't meet up to Levi's standards but if he's so worried about it he could always help out if not clean up himself.

Tell her he's not doing the work, even though he won't let her proceed while saying he's simply demonstrating (this once) so that she can learn from example.

She shuts her eyes and removes her glasses as her still all to warm face rests against her pillow.

Hopefully Levi can stay asleep this time. Knowing him he had been experiencing a nightmare. Haunted by death and regrets or something similar.

She can picture it, him waking up alone. Looking like shit, feeling it too and in a cold sweat.

Crying maybe even screaming although she doubts the latter. He's never prone, susceptible to such displays.

She's experienced it. Then again he's called her abnormal so she probably shouldn't compare or hypothesise.

Thinking next time she'll ask him to stay the night.

Definitely.

Maybe will. He likely won't.

She continmplates her momentary weakness, wanting to kiss him.

To get inside his head and have him inside her..

She needs to put those thoughts aside and focus on the big picture. She shouldn't have-make time for these games.

There was almost lapse of judgement. If they survive another day it's a win.

If they learn more about Titans and make things easier for humanity it's even grander.

He lift his towel on her chair, it's so unlike him. Normally he would have remember.

Would not make such a mistake. She has faith that he will get over whatever he's going through on his own time but for now at least she has an excuse to go check up on-bother him in the morning if she gets a chance.

.

Only once he is back to his room and bed does he look up at the ceiling as if it will agree with him when he calls himself a 'dumbass idiot' and mentally questions what ever happened to his balls.

He should not have stolen another moment for this 'game' their playing. Sizing eachother up but not willing to take a super forward.

Throw caution to the wind just yet.

He tries to picture it. What Erwin, Petra, his old squad, Farlan or Isabel. Even what Mike or Moblit would say to him in this situation.

He can't so it is not something he will try again anytime soon. He should have no trouble falling asleep again.

If he had looked back at her before stepped out of her bedroom he would have told her to scoot over a bit, laid down then pulled her close to him.

He'd tell her all about his dream and what happened to be troubling him. Maybe he would have allowed himself to delve deeper into the weakness for a moment.

Cry, she had seen it before so it would be nothing new but he had not done that. He could not not afford to break or falter so he had left.

Knowing he left his towel in her bedroom. It'd give him an excuse to seek her out in the morning.


End file.
